narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto: The Broken Bond
|image name=Naruto The Broken Bond.jpg |english=Naruto: The Broken Bond |unnamed=No |game system=Xbox 360 |previous=Naruto: Rise of a Ninja |english release=November 18, 2008 }} Naruto: The Broken Bond is an adventure game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft for the Xbox 360. Gameplay The Broken Bond picks up where Naruto: Rise of a Ninja left off, taking place between episodes 81-135 of the anime. It contains the Return of Itachi, Search for Tsunade, Land of Tea, and the Sasuke Retrieval story arcs. There are 30 playable characters, a new tag-team system and original voice acting and music from the original Naruto anime. Development The game was first revealed at the E3 2008 Convention, although work on it had started before the release of the first game. According to team member Masao Kobayashi, the developers wanted to bring something new to the franchise but still keeping the same feel of the anime that the first game had. The art direction of the sequel was definitely one of the biggest factors taken into consideration for the development of this new game.Naruto: The Broken Bond Xbox 360 Behind the Scenes - The Art Direction The environments were a big part of the first game and one of the things they wanted to make sure was that the environments in The Broken Bond would support the exploration factor by being very “rich and dense.” The lighting of the game was improved to complement the dynamic story, adding a new casting system, allowing the creation of maps with a more watercolour feel. Unlike the previous game, where the cutscenes were 2D, The Broken Bond now has 3D cinematics. There are also a lot more NPCs. Within the adventure mode, there are now over 70 unique character models. The developers for The Broken Bond have also decided to keep the multiplayer system like Rise of a Ninja, but have improved upon it in several ways. The online format has been overhauled with a new ranking system, the fighting system has been greatly tweaked, and there are now 30 characters to choose from, 28 different characters and 2 bonus variations of Naruto and Sasuke.Official Q&A Characters In story mode you can play as ten characters: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Chōji, Rock Lee, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. The following 30 characters are available for single and multiplayer VS combat: Fights * Third Hokage vs. Orochimaru * Third Hokage vs. First Hokage and Second Hokage * Third Hokage vs. Orochimaru, First Hokage and Second Hokage * Naruto vs. Shikamaru * Naruto and Shikamaru vs. Emi's Brother * Naruto vs. Kisame * Sasuke vs. Itachi * Naruto vs. Kiba * Jiraiya and Tsunade vs. Orochimaru * Naruto vs. Kabuto * Gamabunta and Katsuyu vs. Manda * Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura vs. Kagari * Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura vs. Oboro * Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura vs. Mubi * Sasuke vs. Aoi * Naruto vs. Aoi * Sasuke vs. Naruto * Sasuke vs. Jirōbō * Sasuke vs. Kidōmaru and Tayuya * Sasuke vs. Sakon and Ukon, Kidomaru and Tayuya * Chōji vs. Jirōbō * Chōji vs. Jirōbō * Neji vs. Kidōmaru * Neji vs. Kidōmaru * Kiba vs. Sakon and Ukon * Kiba and Akamaru vs. Sakon and Ukon * Shikamaru vs. Tayuya * Shikamaru vs. Tayuya * Naruto vs. Kimimaro * Rock Lee and Naruto vs. Kimimaro * Rock Lee vs. Kimimaro * Naruto vs. Sasuke * Naruto vs. Sasuke * Naruto (One-Tailed Fox form) vs. Sasuke * Naruto (One-Tailed Fox form) vs. Sasuke (Second State Curse Mark form) Bosses * Orochimaru, Hashirama Senju, and Tobirama Senju * Manda * Sasuke Uchiha Achievements Secret Achievements Reception It has a Metacritic score of 80/100 and has been generally well received by critics. Trivia * Although the First and Second Hokage have character models, they are not playable. * The player can fight Might Guy in his dōjō, but he is not playable. * Jiraiya cannot use the Rasengan in battle, but uses it in Story Mode. He uses it when he was teaching Naruto and when he fought off Gantetsu and Chōseki in Tanzaku Town. * Aoi has a character model, but is not playable in VS Mode. * Sasuke has extra costumes in Story Mode (i.e, his hospital costume and his original costume with no forehead protector.) but they are not usable in VS Mode. * Sasuke's Chūnin Exams costume is available as DLC. * Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba, Neji, and Guy have extra costumes in Story Mode (i.e., their funeral costumes) but they are not usable in VS Mode. * The game possesses quite a few glitches and bugs in its animations, as well as inconsistent levels of hitstun across attacks mid-combos/strings (which causes them to not connect with each other well). External Links * Official Site References